The Tale of Khajit Namisskirra
by Marjyh
Summary: This story is not only about the epic adventure of the dragonborn, but someone who actually cared of how the fates of many people who were dragged away from everything they care. With effort, her only wish is to people don't suffer from any type of beliefs, even though she knows it's fated to happen. Namisskirra ins't a dragonborn, her only desire is peace. At any cost.
1. Prologue: The Dark Shadow

Her head seemed to be pulsing just like the cart was stirring, while the events in her head keep passing, making her both awake and remember what happened.

She was just passing by. I mean, actually trying to get a better live in Skyrim, or at least something more interesting to tell to her brothers and sisters once she come back to Elsweyr. However, it seemed that bunch of stupid human folks wanted something different to happen.

A brief battle happened when the caravan she was only following was ambushed. Imperials. She tried to run away, while she could. However, before she could realize, the only thing she could remember was some human folk behind her knocking her out with a bat.

Slowly she could see and hear again. The galloping of a horse close to her, to her left. A cold breeze made each fur of her back bristle, waking her up finally. She looked around. The snow slowly covering the trees, falling calmly until some wind would making them fall faster. With some irritation she notice her lap covered with snow – however, was not that what maked the young Khajit get mad. Her clothes. Her weapons. They have taken it from her things and dressed her with some trousers. She hissed.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." Spoke a blond human before her, not like she was with her best friendly face anyway. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

"Thief?" She said in a down voice, looking to her right.

A probably middle-aged human – not like she cared anyway – seemed to be really… Concerned? Right next to her was a man in some really wealthy clothes. Least to say, he seemed quite unfitting in all that situation. Although all of them where with their hands wrapped, he was the only one muffled.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." The voice of the thief called her attention, making her golden eyes look away from the blue eyes of the strange wealthy unfitting human. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

Well, at least she maked through Skyrim. Or seemed so.

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." The thief continued, with raised eyebrows and probably with his throat dry. Or maybe was just her, because that cold air seemed to be cutting her throat from the inside.

Why the hell she decided that would be a damn fine idea come to Skyrim?

"You there." The Khajit ears wiggled, it was the thief again. "You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." Said the blond human, probably one of those Stormcloaks – whatever they are.

"Shut up back there!" The Imperial soldier who was guiding them shouted, making her ears to hurt. She hissed. What was the problem of those human folks anyway? Why can't they just be quiet or at least offer something for her to cover herself more appropriately?!

"Humans are idiots" She whispered.

"What's wrong with him?" The thief asked, looking at the muffled wealthy unfitting man.

So far, thinking about that way of that stranger was the only thing that could make her at least smile a little.

"Watch your tongue." The blond Stormcloak said, with some… Irritation? "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."

"True High King?" The Khajit whispered, with a grin little smile.

Yes, another reason to think he was an unfitting wealthy person. She could felt the piercing eye of the blond Stormcloak over her.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion." How did the thief noticed that, by the Stormcloak part or the part where he was said to be the True High King? "But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." The blond Stormcloak as looking to the end of the road.

For the first time, she wasn't nervous nor thinking in some ironic joke.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The Khajit could understand the worries of the human thief, they all were in the same situation and, for more she would hate, she was worried about that too.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The blond Stormcloak asked, raising her curiosity. What was that?

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

A brief and morbid silence covered the cart.

"…Rorikstead. I'm… I'm from Rorikstead."

Before she could think of the warm sands of her home, some Imperial Soldier was warning someone called General Tullius of the headsman awaiting. For them, she presumed, with an empty space forming in her belly.

The Khajit looked ahead. They're were entering in, what looked like, a city. Or village. She couldn't say very well. Various other carts were already inside the city, while them were still passing through the arch made of stone, which corridors built over the arch. Inside the walls of stone, some houses made out of wood and thatched roof where the welcoming view she could have. A few plants were growing on the wayside of the main road. Which was the one they're passing by now. The thief was asking for the help of the nine deities, which was not surprising to her.

She was starting to think in some way of escaping that situation. For the first time, she tried to move her hands, but the knot was very well made and she could feel the eyes of the soldier in the corridor they just passed over her.

The Khajit lowered her shoulders when the blond Stormcloak called her attention once more.

"Look at him." She raised her head, seeing some man in horses, with wealthy clothes, but their colors certainly contrasted with the place: while everything was in gray and blue, his clothes were brown and yellow. "General Tullius the Military Governor."

It was hard to belief that quite old man had such fame. Next to him were some people... With a more attention, she could notice they're actually Thalmor, the High Elves. Their skin has some kind of golden color, just like their hair, and their ears are similar to the humans, although a little… "Bigger". The clothes they're wearing were dark with some golden details.

The Thalmor are just as ancient and the Khajit in Tamriel, even thought the Khajits were here first.

"And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." The blond Stormcloak continued, definitely irritated.

He continued, after looking around a bit and starting to seem a little nostalgic, saying they were at Helgen and something about some girl and mead… Does Nords always think about that sort of thing?

Her ears wiggled again when she heard the voice of a boy with his mother, asking what are they doing there. The mother asked him to wait inside. A little smile grew in her face.

She was starting to think now of the warm sands of Elsweyr. Her mother - a caring mother just like that woman –, whose she would never see again. Never seeing her brothers and sisters growing up, and her elders always telling to her to forget about travelling and getting married already.

How ironic.

"Why are we stopping?" Asked the thief, and she could not think how funny is when a man becomes a child when faced with the fear of death.

"Why do you think? End of the line." The blond Stormcloak looked at her, which something similar to determination. "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

For the first time, she got definitely a little admired by his courage towards death. Her heart warmed a little. Something inside of her was telling she was going to be alright.

Something..?

The sound of the soldier calling interrupted her thoughts, the thief get up, quite desperate.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The blond Stormcloak said.

Even she was getting annoyed and tired of the fear of the thief. The said to be the "True High King" got down, the thief, her and them the Stormcloak.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." A female soldier, with seemed to have better armor than the others, said in a firmly and strong voice. She wasn't going to disobey her; it doesn't seemed a good idea.

With the corner of her eye, she could see lines of people, soldier with gray and blue armor, in front of two Imperial Soldiers. How nice, being treated as a child in school in the day of her death. She grinned.

"Empire loves their damn lists." The blond Stormcloak next to her complained.

The Khajit looked to him, guarding his face, strong and brilliant blue eyes. She liked that about him. Just that. He seemed too much blind for his beliefs to her anyway. After the lines was a priest of, probably Mara, waiting.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." It was still funny to hear that, a Jarl, a man who rules a feud, was walking towards the block of execution.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" the Stormcloak said, with his words filled with the same amount of blind fate and courage he has.

"Doubt to believe someone like him would want to hear such words from someone who accepts defeat so easily." She said, in a low voice.

"What did you just say?" The Stormcloak certainly seemed irritated about what the Khajit just said, but when she was going to reply him, looking in his eyes, the Imperial Soldier called another name.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blond Stormcloak took a brief moment looking in the Khajit eyes and then walked towards the block.

The Khajit couldn't help but give a grim smile.

"It has been an honor…" She whispered.

The Imperial with the list watched carefully the Stormcloak walks towards the block, until he was out of vision. Then, the Soldier returned to the list.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel." The thief walked, quite desperate this time. "You can't do this!"

He stoped briefly, and, for an instance, the Khajit could see some… Compassion in the eyes of the Soldier with the list. Or maybe astonishment? Whatever it was, Lokir, the thief, started running through the way they passed, screaming he was not going to be killed. With a command of the, what seemed to be, the Captain, the Archers raised their bows and with a single shot, Lokir was dead in the ground.

What a brief and pathetic ending.

"Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial Captain asked, irritated.

The Soldier looked at the Khajit, waiting briefly and checking the list.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." She walked and then looked at the brown eyes of the Imperial. "Who are you?"

The Khajit smiled, enjoying the astonishment in the face of the man, although the irritated face of the Captain made her change her mind about joking around.

"…Namisskirra. This is the Khajit name."

"You with one of the trade caravans, Khajit? Your kind always seems to find trouble." Namisskirra gave a faint smile. "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list."

The Captain crossed her arms. A little faith she would be freed from it emerged, however, it soon disappeared.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain." The soldier looked back to her, seeming a little sad. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr."

"Not like Khajit family is going to be happy about it." She whispered while smilling sadly.

"Follow the captain, prisoner." The Imperial Soldier said after while the Captain started walking.

Namisskirra started walking right behind the Captain, seeing all the prisoners around the block, where a hooded man with a giant bloody axe was awaiting. Next to him was the priestess, now she could see the amulet of Arkay, the god of Death. Divines forgive her soul for the misunderstood with Mara, the goddess of Love… Maybe she was only wanting something more like a warm hug from a mother than the cold arms of death.

General Tullius was in front of Ulfric Stormcloak, who was muffled and tied. He seemed quite angry.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

…The power of the Voice? What would that actually mean? In any way the Khajit could try to figure out how that would work, it doesn't seem to fit. What would that mean? She saw the Soldier of the list going next to the block. Ulfric had all of his words muffled.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace." The General continued, seeming quite relieved from saying that words.

Just as he finished, a beastly growl echoed. Namisskirra felt a shiver pass through her body, feeling like she knew deep inside what that growl was. She thought again that she was going to be ok, however, something also was saying that wasn't right…

"What was that?" The Imperial of the list asked, looking to the Captain.

"It's nothing. Carry on." After saying that, Jullius loked at Namisskirra. Just as like everyone else in the place.

What the hell are they expecting? That she would have a dragon under her tail?! She hissed, feeling of her instincts telling her to run. Not like she had so many options.

"Yes, General Tullius." The Captain said. "Give them their last rites."

The priestess of Arkay started the final rites. The shivers through Namiskirra body wouldn't stop for nothing. When the Stormcloak Soldier, other than the blond one, the Khajit give a little jump, looking for over her shoulder, she could see the brilliant point of the arrows prepared to flow through her body and took her life before the axe.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." The Stormcloak Soldier said, already stopping in front of the block.

The priestess stopped, irritated.

"As you wish."

The golden eyes of the Khajit couldn't stop looking around. Something was coming. They could be there. They really needed to run. But, run from what?

The sound of the axe and blood spilling called her back. The body of the Soldier was headless, falling to his left with the Captain guiding him calmly with her feet. Namisskirra froze in her place. It WAS happening. Some woman of the Stormcloaks called them Imperial bastards, someone else called for justice and a third person called for the death of the Stormcloaks.

How did she end up there?

"As fearless in death he was in life." She heard Rolaf saying next to her.

"No…" It was the only thing the Khajit could say.

"Next, the cat!" Namisskirra wanted to believe that was a lie, when she saw the finger of the Captain pointing to her.

The growl came back. She could feel the shivers again. However, this time, that something was telling her to believe. Everything is going to be fine.

"There is again. Did you hear that?" The same Imperial Soldier said, almost feeling the same as the Khajit, except the part where everything is going to be alright.

"It's near…" Namisskirra murmured, clenching her fists and closing her eyes firmly.

"I said, next prisoner!" The voice of the Captain echoed into her ears and she was obliged to open her eyes, facing the faces of everyone in there. The Khajit walked to the block, stopping in front of the Soldier of the list, who seemed to look in her eyes with… Pity, maybe. The foot of the Captain forced Namisskirra to bow until the only thing she could feel was the cold block, with some warm blood of the other body.

She looked to the executer, preparing his axe to cut her head off, when she saw, behind the mountains, a black as night shadow flowing through. Voices started asking what was that shadow, while the axe was already over the head of the executioner. His eyes only in her neck, her eyes only in the shadow. It finally arrived.

The black as night shadow landed on the tower in front of her, making the ground shake. The executioner fell and she could see… The red eyes looking directly to her. Her soul feared. Feared?

The old legends… That was a dragon. A black and fearsome dragon with red eyes, he shouted. The sky immediately closed into gray clouds, fireballs started falling from the skies directly to the city, destroying everything in his way. The dragon once more shouted, making the Khajit fall of the block, stunned.

She couldn't know very well how much time passed, of course it was not much. A voice started calling her, it was Ralof.

"Hey, Khajit. Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!"

With some effort, Namisskirra get up, seeing Ralof in front of her. The town was down to flames, the smell of burned meat and death in the air. Where was the dragon? Without thinking very well, she saw a door open in the tower nearby and runned towards it, as soon she got in, her body seemed completely heavy, almost throwing her body against a wall. She breathed profoundly sometimes until she could think clearly. Her head was pounding once again, and she couldn't even care about the conversation between the two man. The only thing she could see was the two Stormcloaks injured. She finally came back to her senses.

"What is happening..?!" She asked herself, however, was looking at the two man over there, Ralof and Ulfric, both couldn't give her an answer.

"..We need to move!" Ralof said, pointing to the stairs.

She nodded, without much to say, started running. The top of the tower was blocked, and a soldier was trying to make the way out, when the wall was demolished and the head of that same black dragon appeared. She retreated immediately - just to see the flames the black dragon shouted burning everything of the soldier. After that, he flew.

"Go!" She could feel a push behind her, seeing Ralof making her to stop in front of the hole the dragon just made. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!"

"Jump through the roof?! Are you mad?! I may be a Khajit, but Namisskirra ain't a cat!"

"Just go!"

The Khajit hissed and then jumped. The fall was quite painful, almost feel with her face against the flames that were consuming the wooden floor, however, she threw her body forward and rolled over it, stopping with her feet. For a moment, she looked behind her, trying to see if Ralof would jump, but, for not seeing him doing such a thing, she just huff him and turned, jumping of the second floor and running to the outside of the ruining inn.

On the outside, she saw some man protecting themselves with the rests of a burning house, and the soldier of the list was calling someone. When she tried to get a better view of who was, she saw a kid.

"Haming, you need to get over here. Now!" The kid ran towards the protection of the burning house, the soldier taps in the back while the shadow of the dragon passed over their heads. "That a boy. You're doing great."

The soldier of list told to everyone stay back and so Namisskirra did without thinking twice. A torrent of flames covered everything in front of the dragon, which had landed in the middle of their way.

The soldier looked to Namisskirra.

"Still alive, prisoner?"

"More than some minutes ago." She said which a nervous smile.

"Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He said right before her, nodding, turning to the other soldier whose was with the kid. "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tulius and join the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar."

Hadvar, then? Namisskirra was starting to get a little upset for not knowing the name of the one who seemed to at least care about her destiny. Hadvar made a brief signal with his hand to the Khajit follow him and so she did, while looking at the skies, trembling. She saw the dragon passing through their heads and his shadow casting in the stone walls of the corridor in front of them.

"Stay close to the wall!" The soldier told to her and she recline her shoulder in the wall.

The claw of the black dragon hit against the wall just in front of her face, making her heart race. She could have died which just that, 'cause that goddamn thing had the size of ther head. The dragon shouted the flames once more and flew.

"Quickly, follow me."

Namisskirra nodded and restarted the run. As soon they turned the corridor of the house, she could see an Imperial Soldier dead. That damn thing was powerful.

They turned inside the destroyed house, where once probably had a door, and were in the front of Helgen. Corpses were laying, finishing to bleed their blood and some soldier were holding their wounds. Hadvar stopped in front of that but started turning to the left. Namisskirra stood there, wanting to help those people.

"It's you and me, prisoner. Stay close!" Hadvar called her and, a little hesitant, she restarted running, passing behind an archer and going towards a tower before the arch made out of stone.

The tower was giant, to say lass, made of stone, if it wasn't for the circumstances, she would gladly stop there and admire the building.

"Ralof! You damned traitor! Out of my way!" The voice of Hadvar called her back, and she could see the blond Stormcloak, Ralof, coming from another way.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

"Are you guys seriously going to start you argue in this situation?!" Namisskirra yelled, pissed.

Hadvar and Ralof stopped, looking at the Khajit.

"If you two want to each other to die so badly, fine! That is damn fine! But for the nine, don't put the live of the others in the middle of a battle like this!" She kept going. "And don't care what your differences of believe are, but couldn't you do something to overcome this…"

The sound of a giant weight landed right behind her and the ground trembled. She turned slowly, seeing the red eyes and the flames leaking through the fangs of the black dragon.

"…Shit."

"Fen du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" She could hear a profound and powerful voice speaking when the dragon moved his mouth.

"… No, please…"

That thing opened his mouth, preparing to devour Namisskirra, when Ralof ran towards the creature with his sword unsheathed, making an ark that hit the jaw of the black dragon, which roared and flew, furious. The Khajit felt someone grabbing her arm and pushing her, when she turns to see, it was Hadvar.

"Quickly!"

"But, Ralof..!"

"Right ahead of you!" She saw the stormcloak running towards the door of the tower and opening it, waiting for both Hadvar and Namisskirra do enter.

They ran and entered right before the flames consumed the outside walls.


	2. Chapter 01: The Imperial Beata

After entering the tower, the trio was quite exhausted. Namisskirra was making her best to not show her fear towards the dragon, which become quite easy after she heard the sounds of the swords being drawn.

"Ralof! What're you doing with this… Imperial?" A voice asked, Namisskirra looked for it's origin, seeing two Stormcloak soldiers, one female and the other was male.

"No, calm down." Ralof raised his hands and took the lead.

"Calm down?!" The female almost screamed in anger. "They tried to kill us and Jarl Ulfric!"

"Oh well, you can't speak too much!" Hadvar said, angered. "You summoned a dragon, somehow!"

"What? We didn't summon it!" The male soldier answered, confused.

Hadvar gaped, confused.

"No, listen: he… Helped me and this Khajit." Ralof continued, trying to reason with them. "Listen: it is probably the best for us to have him. He might know the way out."

"And he knows?" The female Stormcloak asked, gazing suspicious at Hadvar.

The Imperial Soldier was in silence for a brief seconds, however, he nodded positively.

"Yes. I know and I can" Hadvar answered. "I think it's the best for us anyway stay together for now. What lays outside it's far more dangerous than our enemies."

The Stormcloaks gazed each other in doubts, but they sheathe their swords.

"Good, thanks for Talos we didn't have to spill blood for nothing." Ralof said, taking a deep breath after that. "Anyway, he need to find a way to equip this… Khajit. There are equipment around here?"

"Yes, over there." Hadvar pointed his finger towards some iron bars that leaded to another room. "You guys can go ahead, if you wish so, we might not take too much long."

The Imperial approached Namisskirra.

"Let me loose these ropes." He drew his sword and cut the bonds around her wrists.

"Khajit thanks you." She fondled her wrists. "Khajit would also be glad to wear something that offers more protection."

The Stormcloaks were talking while Namisskirra was finally freed, and after she said that, Ralof turned to them.

"We wait. Just do not take long."

Namisskirra and Hadvar walked to the other room, after he opened the way. Some beds were displayed side by side in one of the sides of the room, in the other side, some swords and even abandoned plates and coins were left. There were three chests, two of them in front of the beds and another one not too much away from the swords.

"Look in one of these chests. There might be some equipment."

"You said that would be." Namisskirra said, gazing him while walking to the nearby chest.

"Well, considering the guards ran to attend a certain dragon attack…"

"Or maybe just ran for their lives…" the Khajit whispered while putting an Imperial armour and gloves. "Not like I would judge them for that."

She grabbed one of the swords and swing it a little, making a troubled face.

"Why do you human folks use such heavy and slow weapons like these?" She asked, looking at the blade.

"Normally they're quite effective against treats. Could you just get everything? We need to go."

Namisskirra gazed at the coins and smiled.

"Oh yes, of course, Khajit will grab everything she needs." Then she walked to the coins, looking over her shoulder at Hadvar, guaranteeing he wasn't looking while her feline hands grabbed the coins. "Right, let's go."

The duo walked to reencounter the group. After that, they finally advanced towards the stairs. The tension between the Stormcloaks towards the Imperial could be felt as much Namisskirra ears were almost being smashed by the helmet. From that day on, she would hate helmets.

"Why don't you human folks do any type of special helmets for other races like Khajit?" She asked, growling in pain.

"Your race doesn't use helmets, do they?" Ralof asked, impressively his voice were a little light and even which some fun.

"Oh yes, we sure do love to have our ears smashed by these human helmets." After saying that Namisskirra toke off the helmet and threw it.

The ambient seemed to light a bit, after that. Hadvar was leading them and the Khajit could hear the other two Stormcloaks complaining about Ralof being… Too friendly which the Imperial. She was trying to hear some more when something far more dangerous echoed to her ears. To any human, that would just seem as a simple rock rolling, however, to her…

"Stop!" She yelled a little before the ceiling in front of them collapsed, their vision was covert by dust and the roar of the dragon could be heard above.

"For the nine…" Hadvar whispered. "That dragon doesn't take a break…"

After saying that, the Imperial looked around to see the door next of the collapse wasn't blocked. He walked towards it.

"Over here, we can make our way by the storage room." Once he get in and walked a little, the others followed him, however in the other side, swords were draw again. "No, wait!"

In the storage there were other Stormcloaks, whose didn't seemed any happy by seeing another Imperial. Hadvar didn't see another way other than drawing his own weapon and the Khajit as much the other Stormcloaks did the same.

It WAS an unfair fight of two against one until the four joined the battle. The Stormcloak attackers retreated briefly after seeing their comrades side by side which two Imperials, once Namisskirra was using one of the Imperial equipment, they assumed she was another.

"How… How dare you stay by the side of these Thalmor peons?! Even you, Ralof!" One of the enemies yelled, petrified. "So be it, a traitor you choose to be, as a traitor you shall perish!"

The nord couldn't act at first being accused of treason, however, his blue eyes seethe in anger. For what, he couldn't say very well. Namisskirra drew both of the swords she… Took, surrounding the enemies while waiting for the right moment. Hadvar retreated at first, but now he was side by side with Ralof, both drawing arches in the air with their swords, blocking the few attacks the attackers did when they could.

When the Khajit thought would be a good moment to attack, she saw the other two Stormcloaks flanking. However, while the male was flanking the enemies, the woman was flanking Hadvar. However, the Imperial Soldier had time to notice it and avoided the fatal blow, making out with just a scratch in his armor.

"Death to the traitor!" The Stormcloak yelled, agitating her weapon.

Namisskirra advanced against the woman, for her behind, thrusting the woman. She stood a little after the Khajit withdrew the swords from her body, gasping before falling on the ground. Namisskirra smiled, but soon it faded after remembering the treat of the other enemy, however, he was just overdue.

"I believe we had enough of attacks from our behinds, right?" She asked while looking to the male Stormcloak, who seemed somewhat awkwardly or with mixed feelings about what just happened.

"Whatever…" Ralof interrupted. "We need to find potions, just to be sure."

"Look, in those barrels, there must have something in there…" Hadvar pointed to them and looked at the scratch, quite relieved it was just it.

Namisskirra started looking around, making a brief lot while the others were not looking. Some coins, even some of the meat of the hunts that were hanging in there and even a more precious potion. Not like it wasn't in the plans, I mean, it was to get the potions, right? A little smile was covering her lips while walking to reach them, they seemed to have a little problem looking for the potions, and she tried to help. In the first barrel she had gone, she found the minor health potions.

"There it go!" She was celebrating, but once she turned to her comrades, they were simple looking at her. "What? Khajit did something wrong?"

"Your kind really has a touch to find things." Hadvar said, still with an expressionless face.

"Errr… Namisskirra knows nothing." She said. "Do you human folks want to share the potions?"

They looked at each other and nodded. The Khajit gave them one potion before continuing.

The smell of blood filled the air and Hadvar seemed a little nervous.

"I don't like this place…" He said, not too much loud, but loud enough to be heard.

"A torture room…" Ralof clenched his fists.

Sounds of a battle echoed and each one of them draw their weapons. Namisskirra already was getting closer to the wall while the others advanced. The torture room, although quite… Disturbing, it was cleaner then she first thought it would be. Next to her were three cages with corpses inside of them. In the other side of the room, a fierce battle was happening, and, for her surprise, she heard the sound of magic being casted, the sound of sparks and the discharge was illuminating everything with a blue like light. It was a mage, she couldn't see his face, once he was with his back towards her, Ralof got behind him, cutting his back with the sword. He cried in pain, interrupting the magic.

"Mo-More?!" The voice was much older than she imagined it would be.

"Old man!" The voice come right to the side of the mage, however she couldn't see the face of the one who said that, just saw a bald head.

Without warning, another sword appeared, making an arch in the air, cutting the torso of the mage. Blood spilled on the ground and the same bald man yelled, cutting the threat in front of the mage. The male stormcloak who was following the group circled the battle and attacked from the left, cutting the back of the bald man. The mage retreated a little, looking around to see Ralof and Hadvar, however, Namisskirra was pretty sure he didn't saw her. She prepared the swords and started circling the opponent.

"You! Hadvar!" The mage was pretty old, she could see that now. The fierce battle between the two Stormcloak and the other man, Imperial, was coming to an end. "How dare you to bring enemies?!"

"You don't understand!" Hadvar said, perplexed. "There's a dragon out there, and then—"

"And then you decided was a good hour to betray us all!" The mage yelled, preparing the magic. "Dragon…. Pfft… Don't come to me with these fairytales."

The mage pointed his hand towards Hadvar. The sparks started to hurt the Imperial, who screamed in pain. Ralof ran towards the enemy and at the same time he striked, Namisskirra attacked the old man from his back. The swords encountered each other in the insides of the mage, who choked with blood while was held by the weapons. When the Nord and the Khajit withdrawn their swords, the mage stood there, blood slipping through his vest, and finally he fell.

Namisskirra cleansed her swords and then looked to the left, seeing that the bald Imperial had fallen. Now they had another Stormcloak with them. She looked at Hadvar, who was still quite shocked. Get it? Ok, bad joke, my bad.

"How do you feel?" Namisskirra asked, looking to everyone in the room. Everyone nodded. "Good."

"It seems to have some goodies around here." Ralof said, looking at the Khajit. "I believe these guys won't mind you get these things, Khajit. Do your magic. We wait ahead."

The Stormcloaks continued through the path, however, Hadvar seemed a little off. Namisskirra walked towards him.

"Do you think you can proceed?" She asked.

"Do I have an option?" He grinned silently and walked the path.

Left alone, the Khajit started walking around. She verified the corpses outside the cages, not finding anything useful. Then she walked towards a table in the other side of grids, finding some lock picks, some books and money. There were weapons, but not useful ones. After getting out, a black covered book called her attention, with the symbol of a silver dragon. She grabbed it and looked briefly at its title. The Book of Dragonborn. Why the heck someone like him would have it? She started walking, calmly, after checking the items inside the backpack that was nearby the book, looking inside the cages until she found a corpse that didn't died long ago.

First she tried opening the cage, without success. She grabbed one of the lock picks and started picking it. She failed once. And in the second try she opened and grabbed a purple covered book with a magic symbol in its cover. When she tried to read it, the letters in the book started shinning and not too much took for the entire book shine and started dissolving before her eyes, the mist of the book gone inside her eyes. She could feel the power of the magic Sparks lurking inside her head.

"What kind of sorcery these human do…" Namisskirra looked at the corpse, seeing he used to be some kind of mage, the aura of magic was around his clothes. "…May the Gods forgive me."

She kneel before the corpse and started stripping him, taking his clothes and dressing them. They were way more comfortable, although the lack of protection was easily felt too. She took everything she could from him and left the man to rest in peace.

Namisskirra put the hood over her head. Her ears still bothering her, but not as much as the helmet was. She started walking towards her companions, finding them to wait for her patiently.

"Took everything you could?" Hadvar asked, quite bothered yet.

"Yes, we can continue." She answered and the group restarted walking.

They didn't took long before hearing voices again. The Stormcloaks unsheathed their swords, however, neither Namisskirra nor Hadvar were with the same mood to pick up another fight. Not like they any other option.

For their luck, probably, the "enemies" didn't turn against them when they saw Ralof and the other two Stormcloaks. Why, do you ask? They were Stormcloaks as well.

"Ralof! Good to see you alive!" One of the Stormcloaks asked. "What is this Imperial walking with you?"

Bodies of Imperials were lurking around, with bow in their backs and their blood dripping between the pavements until getting into the water. The place seemed something like underground path, with some watercourses around. Some light was entering from the ceiling, illuminating the place. If it wasn't for the blood and the corpses, Namisskirra would like to stay there a little longer. She walked towards one of the bodies, taking their bow and arrows, while the Stormcloaks continued to talk.

"He's helping us." Ralof answered, calmly, looking at Hadvar. "He's an old friend of mine."

"Old friend? Hard to believe you were friends with an Imperial!" The same Stormcloak said, walking towards Hadvar. "Are you a traitor then?"

"No. I'm not a traitor." The soldier answered, without hesitation.

The tension grew, and Namisskirra finished gathering equipment for her. She looked around, seeing some of the Stormcloaks raising their bows.

"As he said, he isn't a traitor." She said, feeling all the eyes towards her. "His cause it's the same as yours: the people. If fighting for what's right and for what you believe it's a cause of tension, when you both have the same beliefs of a better future, I can't understand why you would want to kill each other. Even more, he could have killed your partners more times than I can count right now."

She smiled and looked at Ralof. "After all, we're all brothers in binds right now. We're alive, and we want to stay that way. So, let's keep moving."

The tension slowly lowered, some of the Stormcloaks continued walking. Namisskirra got nearby of her group, Ralof and Hadvar in silence, however, she was smiling.

"Let's go." The Khajit said, while continuing to walk their path.

Not much had passed when they heard the sound of rocks rolling, they were nearby of a wooden bridge, which had a gap above it. Most of the Stormcloaks were already in its middle, leaving only Namisskirra, Ralof and Hadvar behind them. The shadow of the dragon flying over that gap appeared and the sound of rocks was way more aggressive, until they finally fell over their heads, destroying the bridge and killing each nord in there. The dust and the shock made the other three retreat a little for them to look what happened. All of them inside of a hole, not very deep, they could jump there and inside this hole there was a path going to the same direction they needed to go.

"Let's go, I can tell we're nearby…" Namisskirra said, jumping to the hole, taking care to not set her foots in one of the corpses.

Hadvar jumped, after a little of hesitation, however, Ralof toke a little longer, for them jumping. He seemed quite bad. That cave was starting to make her get a little nervous and the necessity of pure air growing.

She needed to get out. Even if she could see at the dark better, nothing is better than the pure light of the day.

They walked a bit more, passing through giant spiders and a bear. No enemies or allies appeared in the way. Just them and those monsters. After they defeated the bear, the gentle and cold breeze could be felt. She inspired profoundly, thankful to feel the freedom finally close.

"I was starting to think if we'd make it…" Hadvar said, quite relieved as well.

The light was at first strong to their eyes, the cold breeze made each fur in her back bristle. It seemed they were inside that place for hours. Namiskirra was glad they finally made it out.

The three were finally outside the cave. However, a giant shadow passed above them, the group tried to hide and heard the roar of the black dragon, when they looked at the skies, the beast was flying away. Hadvar waited a little before saying anything.

"I think it's gone…"

"Great Talos…" Ralof whispered, looking at the dragon while fading away.

"So… What do we do now?" Namisskirra asked, quite lost.

The place, judging by the fauna, wasn't far away from Helgen… However, she didn't knew where to go, and much less where they were.

"Riverwood is nearby." Hadvar said, looking at Ralof. "Will you come along?"

"No… I'm going to find the stormcloaks again." The nord answered, starting to walk towards the forest.

"It's not safe going from there." Hadvar said. "You should go through the path until you reach Whiterun and from there you could get a chariot to Windhelm."

Ralof continued walking until he disappeared.

"And there he goes…" The Khajit said, looking at Hadvar. "So, you said Riverwood was nearby? Let's go there."

The walk was calm. Something she really was glad to enjoy, after all that chaos from not long ago. Skyrim was cold, Namisskirra was already missing the warm sands of her land. However, another thing came to her mind while Hadvar was telling about the Bleak Falls Barrow, an really old temple in the top of a mountain which his shadow casted over his house in Riverwood. That thing was: why that dragon appeared in Helgen? It killed many, but, it was only for its desire of destruction he did such thing?

These questions wouldn't have an answer soon, for more she disliked it. However, something inside of her was telling to have patience. Everything would come clear.

Riverwood was a village that grew by the side of a river. The day was still very clear, probably at noon. Some trees were growing not so far from the entrance. Definitely was a nice place to live, at least for its appearance. The skies were clear.

"There, it's my uncle." Hadvar pointed at the forge, where a man was working.

Namisskirra wasn't very interested in all that talk, to be honest. She heard something about his uncle asking about the condition of his nephew and asking about her. They started walking inside the house, apparently Hadvar didn't thought was safe to chat about this outside. She accompanied them.

The place was nice and cozy. More warm then outside, definitely. Hadvar sat in one of the chairs and so did his uncle after warning his wife of the visitors. A kid, female, passed past the Khajit, looking at her quite curious.

Hadvar told what happened and what he was doing. Even about the dragon. Alvor, this was the name of his uncle, was quite surprised, but he got more worried about gathering protection to Riverwood. He asked at the Khajit to warn the Jarl of Whiterun, at north from Riverwood, to send soldiers he could. He offered some supplies, both to Namisskirra and Hadvar, she took lots of things, however, left the food for them. And the money and the things she couldn't get, after all, was already bad enough to live in a land in war.

After the talk, Hadvar said about her to join the Emperial Legion, the group that was fighting against the Stormcloaks, at Solitude, and said about expecting to encounter again in that same city. She nodded, and after gathering a little more of information how to get to Whiterun, she departed.

The day was passing while she was heading towards her destiny. Somehow, all that peace was quite weird. People being dragged to executions or killing each other because of a war and there were dragons now… Thinking how quite everything was in her way to Whiterun, was the weirdest thing ever.

She passed through a bunch of Imperials, escorting a blond nord using rags. They looked at her, threatening to unsheathe their swords.

"Imperial business, be on your way."

Namisskirra looked briefly towards the prisoner and quickly passed by them, seeing finally a big land, with several farms around a city surrounded by walls. She continued through the path, quite curious to see more of the farms, but sufficiently aware of the importance of going after help to Riverwood. The land was pretty much plane, which made sense why there was so many farms. The soil was probably good for plantation as well. The sun was starting to paint the sky in an orange light.

She passed two farms and headed towards the entrance of Whiterun, passing through the chariot and the stables. The walls were around her once more. She grew curious about the Jarl position about this war, if he was supporting the Imperials or the Stormcloaks.

The Khajit walked until a guard stopped her. The gates were closed.

"Whiterun is closed for outsiders. If it's not something for the Jarl concern, be on your way."

That was weird for certain, and she disliked it.

"Riverwood calls for help."

"Riverwood is at problem too?" The guard walked towards the gates and opened it. "Here, you can enter, the Jarl needs to know about it. You can encounter him at Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."

Inside Whiterun, the place was also nice and comfortable. Nothing like Elsweyr, but was sufficiently nice. Some people were walking around while she walked through the principal road, reaching the square market, where some tents were built and in the middle of the square was a well. There were some buildings around the market, a giant inn and two shops. Some of the sellers were trying to bring some costumers, telling about their products, she was looking at the hunted meats when she bashed against a person.

"Sorry" She said, but when she looked at the person, she saw a man with noble clothes and his skin was darker. He seemed very angry.

"Trying to rob me thief?" He said with a voice like he was superior to her. She hated him.

"I definitely wouldn't take any of your dirty coin if Khajit were starving to death." Namisskirra passed by him, feeling all of the eyes over her and feeling his piercing eye trying to pierce her heart as well.

Oh well, fuck him.

She climbed up the stairs, reaching another square, in the middle of it was a giant tree without leaves nor flowers, the sound of water reached her ears once more and saw a course of water surrounding the square. There were some banks disposed in the place, and some bridges passing through the course headed for other places in that level of the city. Namisskirra recognize a temple before walking towards more stairs that leaded to a building at the top of the city. When the khajit was passing, she heard a voice, and looking at her right, she saw a priest. He seemed to be talking about the worship for Talos.

While she climbed up the stairs, she remembered briefly of what Alvor said about the civil war in Skyrim. Everything started when the Imperials made a peace agreement with the Thalmor, the High Elfs, to end a war. And this peace agreement evolved the banishment of the worship of Talos. The Stormcloaks rose with the fury about the worship being banished, Ulfric killed the High King of Skyrim and they needed to fight against the Thalmor. That justified why they were after Ulfric.

However, Namisskirra didn't know which side she was mostly supporting. For her, both sides were idiots so far.

In front of the Dragonreach, the source of the water course appeared, being probably a water source that started there, she walked towards the doors and entered the place.

Inside was way bigger then she expected. The ceiling was very high and the hall leaded towards a giant dinner room, in front of the throne, where a blond man in noble clothes and using a crown in his head was sit, at his left was a man with noble clothes, however, didn't seemed to be so noble as the man in the throne. At his right was a… Dark elf? Namisskirra got surprised to see a Downer using a pretty good looking armor.

And finally, a woman with dark blond hair escaping by the leather helmet and using a full set leather armor.

"Helgen was attacked by a dragon, Jarl." The blond woman said, the Khajit looked carefully at her, but didn't remember of her in Helgen.

The dark elf looked at the Khajit surprised and walked towards her, unsheathing her sword, dragging the attention towards the new comer.

"You. What do you want with the Jarl?"

"Riverwood calls for help." She said without any hesitation.

The dark elf saved her sword and looked at the Khajit with attention.

"Fine. The Jarl will speak with you in a minute."

She walked back to her position and the three started talking about what they would do about the dragon threat and the woman looked at the Khajit, approaching her while the others were discussing.

"Hello. I recognize you." She said, with a calm smile. "You were at Helgen too, weren't?"

"Yes, and my neck was pretty close to be cut too."

The woman gave a clumsy smile, her gray-green eyes and blond hair shining against the light of the fire pit built in the middle of the room.

"Sorry about that. The captain is quite… Persuasive." She extended her hand towards the Khajit. "I'm Beata, from Cyrodiil."

Namisskirra gazed at the hand with some doubts, but gave a handshake.

"Namisskirra from Elsweyr."

"Nice to meet you." Beata looked at the Jarl and the other two, calling Namisskirra with the hand. "C'mon, let's wait they finish."

After the dark elf and the other man finished discussing, the Jarl decided what they would do and finally attended the women. He heard the reporting of Beata from the dragon's attack at Helgen and saying he was heading this way, and, for Namisskirra, he attended of the calling of Riverwood, saying he would send soldiers soon as he could.

Then he asked for them both to talk to his mage, who was searching about the dragons. Once they had an encounter with one, it would probably be of his interest their report.

After the chat, the mage asked for them to go after a stone – the Dragonstone, at the Bleak Falls Barrow.


End file.
